A Father Son Relationship with Benefits
by neighbours4ever
Summary: Rachel has left Tony, and Martha and Jack are on the rocks. So Jack and Tony lean on each other for comfort. SLASH Jack/Tony SLASH yes this is a slash don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Handjob

A Father Son Relationship with Benefits

**A Father Son Relationship with Benefits. **

**Summary:** Rachel has left Tony, and Jack is their, to be his rock.

**Warnings: **Rated R, this is a **SLASH **which means **male/male **parings.

**Parings: **Jack/Tony.

**Spoilers: **Yes for the UK viewers.

-Chapter 1-

Hand job.

Tony sighed. He fell onto the couch. His son Jack walked over to him, two beers in his hand. He walked past his dad, and then fell onto the couch as well.

"Here you go dad" Jack said. He handed his dad the beer, then cracked his open and took a sip.

"That's better" Jack smiled, he looked over at his dad. Tony sat their, just looking at the space in front of him.

"Hey dad, it's going to be ok" Jack whispered, he put his hand on his dad's thigh.

"Yeah I know it will be, but, still why did she do that?" Tony said, he didn't want to say Rachel's name, it hurt him too much.

"Well we don't know why she's all of a sudden left, but their bound to be a reason" Jack said and he rubbed his father's thigh affectionately. Tony felt his cock stir, and it began to harden.

"Wait" Tony said to himself "Why am I enjoying this?" Tony sighed again when Jack put more pressure on his thigh.

"Wow dad you got a big one there" Jack said, he was smiling, and looking down at his dad's massive bulge. Tony blushed and tried to move his large cock, to get it smaller, but when he moved it, it got larger.

"Sorry Jack, but I haven't got off in a while" Tony said, looking at his son.

"Well, maybe I could help you out?" Jack asked, moving his hand further up to his dads cock. Jack smiled when his hand made contact with Tony's bulge. Tony let a small gasp escape his mouth when Jack applied pressure.

"Wait Jack, we can't do this" Tony said, he shifted his position, but Jack still had his hand on his dads cock.

"Dad its fine, were just to guys, and were just helping each other out" Jack said, he pushed his dad's bulge again. Tony groaned, and arched his back.

"Ah Jack you left something out" Tony said.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Jack, he then unbuckled his dad's button, and pulled down his fly.

"Oh you know I'm just your…FATHER" Tony yelled.

"So, I don't care, no one has to know, all I'm doing is taking your mind of things, and it seems to be working" Jack looked at the growing erection.

"What about Martha?" Tony asked.

"What about Rachel?" Jack asked eyeing his dad.

"Ok you have a point" all Tony wanted to do know, was cum. Jack grinned, and pulled his dad's jeans off. Now Tony's cock could actually grow more. Jack grasped the hard cock through Tony's briefs. Tony grunted with satisfaction. Jack pumped his dads cock and he felt around the head. Pre cum had soaked through and got onto Jacks fingers, he put one into his mouth and sucked, while he put his other finger into his dads mouth. Tony ran his tongue along his son's finger, sucking in his own cum. Jack moaned at the feeling. He felt his own cock grow. Jack moved back down to his dad's lower region, and pulled his boxers off, and all the way to his ankles. Tony's cock was massive; he had a lot of brown pubic hair, a lot around his ball sack, and some hair going up and under his shirt.

"Wow dad how big are you?" Jack asked as he gripped his dad's hard throbbing member. Tony rolled his eyes back and moaned as his son started to jerk him off.

"7.8" Tony panted. Jack moaned and jerking his father faster.

"How about we do this in my room?" Jack asked. Tony opened his eyes.

"Um ok" He got up, but Jack stopped him from moving.

"Dad you have to loose the shirt" Jack said, and before Tony could reply, Jack ripped the shirt, and led his dad to his room. He then pushed his dad onto the bed, and sat between his legs. It was a great site. He wrapped his fingers around his dad's cock and began to pump it. Tony groaned. Little did Tony know, Jack had practice in this area before. The time when he stumbled upon Ric jerking off, he helped him get off. And the countless time's he and Kim wanked and gave head to each other, so Jack knew what he was doing.

Tony was panting, and arching his back, Jack jerked him faster, his dad's pre cum, oozing out of the head.

"Jack I'm coming" Tony screamed. Jack could feel his dads cock vibrates. Tony shuddered as his orgasm hit. His cum flew out, hitting his chest and going all over Jack's hand.

"O Jack" Tony panted. Jack smiled knowing he had done this. He licked his hand clean, tasting his dad's cum. Tony muttered.

"Thank you" he then fell to sleep. Jack leaned up and kissed his dad on the lips.

"Dad you don't know how much I really love you" Jack got up and went to take a shower.

TBC……………..

**Hi,**

**I hope you liked this story; there will be three chapters in this story, and plenty of slash to come as well. So please read and review this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blowjob Part 1

A Father Son Relationship with Benefits

**A Father Son Relationship with Benefits. **

**Summary:** Rachel has left Tony, and Jack and Martha are on the rocks. Jack and Tony are their for each other.

**Warnings: **Rated R, this is a **SLASH **which means **male/male **parings.

**Parings: **Jack/Tony.

**Spoilers: **Yes for the UK viewers.

-Chapter 2-

Blowjob Part 1.

Jack came out of the shower naked. He did have a white towel swung over his shoulder but he left it on their. Water droplets fell down his perfect chest. His chest hair, underarm hair, snail trail hair and pubic hair, all wet and black. Jack's dick was semi erect (as he didn't get off before) His nipples were very hard, because he was so cold and the light glistened from his developed abs. He walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. He pulled the door open and reached out to grab a bear, but stopped. He looked over to the couch, their was Tony's discarded T-shirt and jeans, along with his boxers. Jack looked further on and saw two beer bottles, one his and the other his dad's. Jack walked to the couch and grabbed Tony's beer. Jack put the bottle to his lips, and sucked the top of the bottle, he liked all around the bottle. Jack could taste his dad's mouth from the bottle. Jack's cock steadily grew. Jack turned his head to the left and saw his dad's discarded clothes. Jack suddenly had a hot idea. He leaned down and grabbed his dad's shirt. Jack looked behind him, to his bedroom door to make sure his dad wasn't looking. Jack put his head into Tony's shirt and breathed in the scent. He moved to the armpit of the shirt so he could smell his dad's scent better. And boy did Jack get a better smell. His dad smelt so good. Jack could smell the sweat and the deodorant his dad used. He saw his dad's boxers on the ground. He dropped the shirt and grabbed the boxers. Jack gulped and lent forward to smell the boxers. Jack groaned, when he first smelt his father's boxers. Jack could virtually smell and taste his dad's cock, he breathed in as much as he could. Another idea popped into Jack's mind. He stood up and put Tony's boxers on. Jack's cock grew quickly at the thought of having his dick where his dad's dick has been.

"O yeah" Jack moaned, as he started to jerk himself off. Jack remembers the time when he saw his dad jerk off, and he remember that he jerked off to the scene. Jack stoked himself harder; a bulge was appearing in his dad's boxers. Suddenly Jack's bedroom door opened, he pulled of the boxers and wrapped the white towel around himself, and quickly walked to the window. His back facing his dad. Tony walked up to Jack, and flushed his naked body against his son. Jack's breath hitched, his dad's cock was placed right at Jack bum crack. Tony moved his hips so it created friction. Tony placed his hands on Jack's waist, then moved his hands and put them underneath Jack's towel. He grasped onto his son's butt checks and groped them. Jack moaned and closed his eyes at the feeling. Tony moved his hand around to Jack's front. His hand came across Jack's pubic hair. Jack felt his dad's hand's grasp around the now throbbing cock. Tony leaned up and whispered into Jack's ear.

"I want to thank you Jack" Tony whispered. Jack could feel his dad's hot breath, he wanted to bathe in it, he wanted to turn around and kiss his dad senseless. But his dad continued to talk.

"I want to thank you for getting me off earlier, it really took my mind of things, and now I want to return the favor" Tony finished and he kissed Jack's ear, sucking on the flesh, then moving down his neck. Jack moaned out in pleasure, as Tony completely grasped Jack's throbbing cock, and then started to jack him off.

"O dad yes" Jack moaned. He pulled the towel off, so now his stiff erection could grow to its full potential. This hole time Tony was getting stiff to, and his member pushed at Jack's entrance. Jack moaned and arched his back. Tony ran his thumb over Jack's cock head, and gathered the pre cum. Tony put the coated finger to Jack's mouth. Jack pulled his dad's finger into his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could.

"O Jacky that's it, fuck" Tony panted out. Jack pulled his dad's finger out of his mouth and turned around to face his father.

"Dad can you suck me off?"

"Anything to please you" Tony said, he got to his knees in font of Jack, and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing prick.

"Oh god" was all Jack said. Jack never got off, and Tony never sucked his off either. The reason Jack muttered "Oh god" was because the phone had just rang.

Both Tony and Jack looked at each other then at the phone.

"You answer it!" Tony said, and he got up off his feet, and waited. Jack moved over to the phone and answered it.

**Notes: **

Hi,

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to post it, so I have spitted this chapter into 2 parts. It would've been one whole chapter, but I was very busy on the weekend. So I hope you liked this chapter, and there is plenty of SLASH to come (plenty) So please read and review, and vote on my poll! Which is on my bio page.

Part 2 should be up some time this week, not sure yet, but defiantly soon, so please be patient.


End file.
